Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 24 (Ideas)
Ideas is the twenty-fourth episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *KELLIE dropped a cake and gets angry, but she tries different ways to stop her anger. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 13 (In a different way). *CHARLI shows what she does when she feels grumpy and happy. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 13 (In a different way). *TIM and Kathleen play an opposite game. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 37 (Games). *CHARLI sings about opposites. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 37 (Games). *KATHLEEN looks for the perfect place for her toys to live. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 20 (People and animals). *CHARLI understands the body language. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 44 (Fantasy). *NATHAN invents a mood-o-meter, so he'll be able to know how he feels. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 16 (Inventions). *CHARLI shows different faces. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 1 (Family celebrations). *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a rude prince (Tim) who never says please or thank you, his server (Nathan), his cook (Charli) and his friend (Kellie) make a plan to make him start saying those words. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 33 (Routines). Gallery Kellie_S6_E24.png Charli_S6_E24_1.png Tim_S6_E24.png Charli_S6_E24_2.png Kathleen_S6_E24.png Charli_S6_E24_3.png Nathan_S6_E24.png Charli_S6_E24_4.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E24.png Songlets ;Word play I'm feeling very angry and I'm very, very mad, grumpy, grouchy, cranky, crabby Absolutely, definitely, positively beasty, when I feel this ... I like to hop about Shake my arms and stomp my feet, shake that feeling out, grumpy, grouchy, cranky, crabby I'm jumping hopping mad, I'm hopping jumping mad. I'm feeling very angry and I'm very, very mad, grumpy, grouchy, cranky, crabby Absolutely, definitely, positively beasty, when I feel this ... I like to hop about Shake my arms and stomp my feet, shake that feeling out, grumpy, grouchy, cranky, crabby I'm jumping hopping mad, I'm hopping jumping mad. ;Body move #01 ..., feeling grumpsky, hands on hips, ... my lips ..., feeling grumpsky, fold my arms and stamp my feet. ..., feeling lipsky, feet to the side, arms out wide ..., feeling lipsky, jump up high with a great big smile. ;Making music Two good friends, me and you, sharing an opposite point of view Two good friends, me and you, share with me and I'll share with you. Two good friends, me and you, sharing an opposite point of view Two good friends, me and you, share with me and I'll share with you. ;Body move #02 I'm jumping up, I'm jumping down I'm walking in, I'm running out One day it's sunshine, then it rains Sometimes I'm still and then I move again Big, small, short, tall Opposites in movement is such fun to explore Woah oh oh oh, jumping up Woah oh oh oh, jumping down One day it's sunshine and then it rains Sometimes I'm still and then I move again Big, small, short, tall Opposites in movement is such fun to explore. I'm jumping up, I'm jumping down I'm walking in, I'm running out One day it's sunshine, then it rains Sometimes I'm still and then I move again Big, small, short, tall Opposites in movement is such fun to explore Woah oh oh oh, jumping up Woah oh oh oh, jumping down One day it's sunshine and then it rains Sometimes I'm still and then I move again Big, small, short, tall Opposites in movement is such fun to explore. ;Puzzles and patterns Where in the world do I belong? Is there a place for me? A hard and dusty climate or a place that's cold and snowy Where is the best place for me? Where in the world do I belong? Is there a place for me? A hard and dusty climate or a place that's cold and snowy Where is the best place for me? ;Body move #03 Body language tells us how you might be feeling right about now Whether you are on top of the world or whether you're in ... Whether you're feeling mighty glad, whether you're feeling a little bit sad Body language tells us how you might be feeling right about now. ;Shapes in space Let me show you how I feel All the feelings that I feel They just want stay inside you know I'm going to let my feelings... Let me show you how I feel All the feelings that I feel They just want stay inside you know I'm going to let my feelings show. Let me show you how I feel All the feelings that I feel They just want stay inside you know I'm going to let my feelings show. ;Body move #04 Who is hiding behind my hands? Might be someone really glad Might be someone who is sad Might be someone really mad Wait to see who I will be hiding behind my hands. Who is hiding behind my hands? Might be someone who is glad Might be someone really sad Might be someone really mad Wait to see who I will be hiding behind my hands. ;Sharing stories That fine prince is one mean dude He never thanks me for any food Can't deny, we must conclude He's not Jude, he's Prince Rude. I'm prince Jude and I'm a real nice dude He helps me cook such a yummy food Who would it thought that we'd conclude? He's not Rude, he's Prince Jude. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about ideas Category:Ep about cakes Category:Ep about feelings & mood Category:Ep about grumpy & angry Category:Ep about shaking Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about opposites Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about sharing Category:Ep about crocodiles Category:Ep about polar bears Category:Ep about toys Category:Ep about dolls Category:Ep about hot & warm Category:Ep about cold Category:Ep about weather Category:Ep about sign language Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about faces Category:Ep about happiness Category:Ep about sadness Category:Ep about surprises Category:Ep about hiding Category:Ep about bosses & commanding Category:Ep about please & thanks Category:Ep about princes & princesses